This invention relates to a rigid structure, in particular, a structure constituting a tool for the industrial cooking of foods, such as hams, as well as a process for assembling such a structure.
One usually places hams to be cooked, regardless of whether or not they are packaged in plastic pouches, in stackable cooking implements that comprise a number of receptacles ensuring that the hams will be held in position during the cooking process, while stacking the utensils and putting the stack of utensils stocked with hams to be cooked in a cooking cell into which one introduces a calorie-bearing fluid. However, it is not easy to assembly a plurality of receptacles in a rigid structure which is capable of withstanding major stresses such as those engendered by the bulk of the hams placed in these receptacles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to offer a rigid structure comprising a plurality of receptacles, in particular, individual receptacles for the cooking of hams.
It is also an object of this invention to offer such a structure that will be easy to handle, in particular to stack.
It is also an object of this invention to offer a number of perfectly identical stackable cooking utensils, with negligible geometric variations.
It is also an object of this invention to offer an industrial cooking utensil that can be obtained at a moderate price.
It is also an object of this invention to offer a process for the assembly of elements to constitute a rigid structure.
According to this invention, the assembled elements are provided with at least one tab or tongue comprising an assembly slot or groove, while a transversal plate or beam comprises slots or grooves that complement a plurality of such tabs or tongues, each equipped with an assembly slot or groove. Each slot of the transversal plate or beam is arranged opposite said assembly slots and has a width that is equal to or approximately equal to the sum of the thicknesses of the plates or tongues augmented by the leeway necessary for their introduction with a view to the assembly of a number of elements in each slot.
Advantageously, the structure according to this invention comprises a plurality of transversal plates or beams, each comprising a plurality of slots that receive one or preferably several groups of tabs or tongues.
Advantageously, each of the elements of the structure is retained with the help of at least two tabs or tongues.
Advantageously, the elements of the structure according to this invention comprise tabs or tongues that protrude with respect to two of their opposite faces, making it possible to retain each element by means of two consecutive transversal plates or beams.
Additionally, the individual elements of the structure according to the invention can be assembled in the form of a rigid module where the tabs or tongues, equipped with assembly slots, extend beyond the module, preferably on its two opposite faces, so as to permit their assembly with transversal plates or beams.
This invention is primarily intended to provide a rigid structure comprising a plurality of elements assembled by means of tabs or tongues with a transversal beam or plate with respect to said tabs or tongues, characterized in that the tabs or tongues comprise first assembly slots, in that the transversal beam or plate has a second slot that is complementary to the first assembly slots of said tabs or tongues and in that a plurality of tabs or tongues is housed on the level of their first assembly slots in a second slot of the transversal beam or plate.
The object of this invention also includes a rigid structure, characterized in that elements which are assembled by means of a second slot made in the transversal beam or plate are arranged on either side of said transversal beam or plate, preferably facing them.
This invention also includes a rigid structure, characterized in that two elements, assembled by housing their tabs or tongues in one and the same slot of a transversal beam or plate, are arranged on the same side of said transversal beam or plate.
The object of this invention also is to provide a rigid structure, characterized in that the assembled elements comprise at least a first tab that protrudes with respect to a first face and a second tab or tongue that protrudes with respect to a second face opposite said first face of the element.
The object of this invention also includes a rigid structure, characterized in that it comprises means for grouping a plurality of elements in the form of a module and in that the tabs or tongues of the various elements of the module extend beyond the module so as to permit the housing of their slots in the corresponding slots of a transversal beam or plate.
This invention is also intended to provide a rigid structure, characterized in that said structure is an industrial tool for the cooking of ham.
The object of this invention also is to provide a rigid structure, characterized in that the elements are individual receptacles for the cooking of hams, in particular, in the shape of an isosceles trapezium with rounded angles.
This invention also is intended to provide a rigid structure, characterized in that it is symmetrical with respect to two perpendicular planes.
This invention also is intended to provide a rigid structure, characterized in that said structure can be stacked and in that it comprises feet permitting the passage of the forks of a handling machine under the lower structure of a stack of stacked-up structures.
This invention also relates to a rigid structure, characterized in that it comprises, under each receptacle for the reception of a ham, a lid that provides for the confinement and/or pressing of hams that are in the immediately lower receptacle.
The object of this invention also includes a process for the assembly of a rigid structure, characterized in that it comprises stages involving the housing in a slot of a transversal beam or plate of at least two complementary slots made in the tabs or tongues that are integral with at least two elements to be assembled.